This invention relates to a handbag of the type that fits the atmosphere of various occasions by replacing a decorative cover.
Handbags are frequently changed to match the clothing, etc. of the carrier or the atmosphere of the occasion. There are several factors in handbags that create aesthetic effects of their own. Among them, the material of the body and the cover portion, the design of their pattern, or the like are considered to be the leading factors which have a large influence on the appearance of the handbag. And, there has been such a demand that the decorative cover sheet should be replaceable in order to use the handbag in harmony with the atmosphere at the time when it is used. In response to such demand, there has conventionally proposed a handbag which has a replaceable decorative cover sheet with fasteners. However, a handbag of this type has such a disadvantage as that when the dimensions of the decorative cover sheet and the handbag body are not precise, it produces a poor appearance. On the other hand, it is not feasible to collect various types of replaceable decorative cover sheets which have dimensional accuracy. Besides, it was often uneconomical to purchase and keep assortments of such expensive decorative cover sheets.
Another prior art proposes that a picture-frame-like frame portion is provided in the periphery of the cover portion so that the marginal portion of the decorative cover sheet can be held between this frame portion and the handbag body. According to the method, even if the dimensions and shapes are not in agreement to some extent, much inconvenience is not caused as long as the sizes are not too large. However, it is necessary for the decorative cover sheet to have sufficient flexibility and at the same time sufficient hardness for maintaining its shape. This means that the materials which can be used for the decorative cover sheet are limited.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the above.